


Reasons

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: This was my first One Shot - I’m kind of in love with it, because I based it all on a song I was obsessed with





	Reasons

It was midnight and you stared at your alarm clock. Doing mental math you knew it was pretty early in the morning where he was, but you knew he’d be out on his normal morning run. Every fiber of you knew you couldn’t, that you shouldn’t, but you reached out and grabbed your cell phone on the bedside stand. Before you could stop yourself, you texted him, “I miss you.” The room stayed silent. You rolled away from the phone and the clock and fell asleep.

7:59am

You’re staring at the alarm clock again, kicking yourself for that last minute you could have been dreaming of him. After your text, your dreams were nothing but him: dancing with him, him crooning to you, his kisses that left you breathless and wanting. Your tangled blankets and sheets were tossed around evident of the restlessness and need the dreams gave you.

The alarm sounded and you pounded on the clock. It gave one last beep before it gave up. Need a better alarm, you thought to yourself. You lifted yourself out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. A few minutes later and two large gulps of coffee later, you were feeling better, more awake. You heard another annoying beep and stomped back to teach the alarm clock a lesson. However, it wasn’t the alarm clock; you grabbed the phone and stared. Eight missed text messages and three missed calls – what?! You thumb through the texts briefly; most of them were your mom and brother sending you photos of your baby niece. You felt the tug on your heart; you always wanted kids but at this point, it was still a far off dream. Then you see the text from him: “I miss you too.” You slump down by the bed and cry silently.

–

2:09 pm

You’ve decided you’re done with work for the day. Not that you can leave, per se, just that you are officially over this job of yours. It’s not challenging enough, it gives you too much time to think about other things, and your thoughts always go back to him.

Sure, he was a famous actor, and sure, he had a previous high-profile relationship that even now kept him in the crosshairs of every paparazzi/sleazy tabloid writer out there, but you were in love with him. You thought you were in love with him, you correct yourself. Not that you could believe everything written, but recent photos of him with another actress had been enough to send you back to those self-doubts you had when you first met him. Despite his protests to the contrary, you had asked him to leave you alone. He tried to win you back, “[Y/n], please. You know I love you; I don’t want to leave you, not with you upset. I can’t having you thinking the worst of yourself, the worst of me.” You tried so hard to believe in him, in yourself, but the strain was too taut and you snapped. He packed his bags, and with tears in his eyes, went back to his hometown a continent away.

The phone on your desk rang and you rolled your eyes. “Thank you for calling, how may I direct your call?”

“[Y/n], it’s me,” you recognize his voice on the other end. How could you forget? “I didn’t see any new texts from you so I thought I’d call. How are you?” You stare down at your desk, feeling the tears prickling in your eyes. “I’m ok. Work’s going well.” You roll your eyes.

“Stop your eye rolling,” he gently chided you. Damn him, knowing you so well. ”I’m coming back to town, [y/n], and I wondered if I could see you?” He sounds calm, but you know the silent pleading in his tone. The tears threatened to spill over. “I don’t know…” You trail off, staring at the window blinking slowly.

“This freeze out is killing me! Please,” his voice raised ever so slightly then dropped into a whisper, “just for tonight?”

–

6:17 pm

You stared at your reflection in the full-length mirror. You smoothed your hands over the soft silk fabric, remembering when you wore this last. He had taken you to his movie premiere; the carpet was redder, more luscious in person. The camera lights were blinding and everyone was either shoving you out of the way to get a picture of just him or shoving a phone in your face asking the most personal of questions. You had to smile because although that world was even weirder than you had imagined, that night he told you he loved you. The sex that night had been amazing, loving, and so incredibly passionate.

Earth to [y/n]! You shake your head gently, knocking that reverie out of your mind. He had asked you to wear this dress; he wanted to remember how beautiful you are had been his exact words. You swayed softly, hearing a song in your head that had been stuck since this afternoon. The melody was so perfect but it played so low you hadn’t heard the words.

The doorbell rang; you braced yourself, grabbed your matching clutch, and opened the door. He stood there, slumping a bit against the frame. You were glad for the clutch in your hands that were itching to reach out and smooth down his jacket lapels. Or to run your fingers through his now shorter hair. Or…stop it! You tried to remind yourself of why you had pushed him away, but your thoughts warred against you. “[Y/n] you look ravishing,” his low voice broke the silence. His eyes were stormy and you weren’t sure if either one of you were going to survive dinner.

“Thank you,” you give him an honest genuine smile. The mild tension seemed to diffuse immediately as he grinned at you in return. Your heart warmed and squeezed. God how you missed that smile! “You look well yourself.” He took your hand and lifted it to his lips. The warmth diffused into every inch of your body and you let out a deep wonderful sigh of pleasure. He grinned at you over your hand; this part of your relationship had NEVER been an issue. He chose to bend and offer you his elbow. You took it and pulled the door shut behind you.

–

11:28 pm

Dinner had gone smoothly; the conversation had been pleasant, never forced. He had always made you feel safe and relaxed. Then after dessert, indulging you in the chocolate lava cake you had been eyeing all night, he insisted that it would be a waste of a night without showing off your dress. The amount of stares at the restaurant alone had rattled your nerves, and you tried to beg off from dancing and get home. “Nonsense [y/n]! You will have the whole weekend to recover, but I must insist on showing off the most beautiful woman I know,” he stated firmly. You stared at him for a moment, glowing in the compliment despite the nervous flutters. The directive wasn’t unusual from him but something in his tone made you a bit weak with desire. You acquiesced and followed him out to the town car awaiting you both.

The dance club was small but popular and in no time, you were swaying to the beat. His arms pulled you close and rested just so on your hips; your hands reached as high as they could, just on top of his muscular shoulders. A slow song came on and you froze. It was the same song from this afternoon. He pulled you against him and planted a soft kiss on top of your head. The words ‘you are the reason’ kept floating around; tears filled your eyes. It spoke to you in a way you never thought a song could. He could feel the tearstains and lifted your chin. “Darling?” he implored. “What’s wrong?” You shook your head then buried yourself into his chest.

–

2:01 am

Your dress pooled at the foot of the bed. His tie and shoes had been lost at the front door. He spooned against you, nuzzling your neck. You gave low moan of pleasure before turning out of his arms.

“This isn’t going to be like last time,” you promise. “I’ll do whatever I need to banish these crazy thoughts in my mind. I have been miserable without you; I am so sorry I did this to us.” He leaned forward and kissed you softly. You snuggled into his chest, lightly brushing his wiry chest hair. “[Y/n], I was miserable too without you; I couldn’t think of a single thing besides you this whole time.” He kissed the top of your head for the millionth time that night and pulled you tight. “I’m pretty sure everyone on set was tired of seeing me so haunted.”

The room went silent. You could hear a gentle rain outside your window, some tree limbs slowly striking against your apartment walls. You moved your head to look at his handsome face. “I know there is no control over what is said about you in those crazy magazines; I know you have every right to think I’m being stupid or irrational.” He tried to shush you but you held fast. “No, really. I messed this up and I know it. I don’t deserve you and I know that I have to earn back your trust. But I promise I will never doubt you or your words, or your love for me.” You wrapped your arms around him and clung to him.

He pulled back and smiled down on you, that heart stopping, mile wide grin that you fell in love with. “Do you really mean that [y/n]?” You nodded. He lifted himself out of bed and started looking around. You sat up puzzled. “Looking for something?” “My pants,” he answered. You swallowed hard. He glanced back for a second. “I have another surprise for you.”

You settled back as he found the lost pants in the short hallway between your bathroom and the bedroom. His back to you, you could see his hands feeling around in the pants before he threw them back down. You rolled your eyes, noting his impatience in getting back to you. You got out of bed and found an empty hanger. “Your pants don’t have to be all wrinkled,” you start to say. You stop as you register the love of your life, in front of you, on bended knee. The diamond sparkled in the blue box it was nestled. He reached for your hand, “It’s not the most romantic proposal, but I think this says enough.” He slips the ring on your finger as he hums that same haunting song you’ve heard all day. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” you whisper, “yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y


End file.
